Unexpected Interruption
by Inky the Bird
Summary: A simple meeting in Wu is interrupted by the heir to the kingdom and his strategist. Zhou Yu x Sun Ce


My first ever oneshot! Hope it's not too rushed!

Disclaimer: See profile.

Note: By the way, this is a YAOI fic. Don't like, don't read, don't review, _get_ out.

SHALLWEBEGINTHESTORY

It was the most beautiful day in all of the three kingdoms. The sun was shining blessedly, the air smelt faintly of cherry blossoms and pancakes, and only a single cloud stood high in the sky, shifting its shape to that of a bird, the sun, or any other form of the wonderful nature.

The breeze was light and cool, any extreme heat driven away by its light caress. The blue jays chirped wildly, pecking evilly at the ground in search for any unsuspecting worms. The tigers ran around merrily, trying to catch squirrels and mutilate small bunnies. Yes, it was a marvellous day indeed…

Unfortunately, though, a rather large meeting had been scheduled at that very time, one that Zhou Yu could not miss.

The dishevelled strategist held back a sigh and shifted in his chair. He avoided looking at the window at all costs, afraid someone might realize his yearning to leave and immediately lose their respect for him. His ears listened vaguely for any important information someone might release, but other than that he didn't hear a word that was being said. It was the meetings that made him want to become a lowly officer again.

Hearing a growl beside him, Yu allowed his eyes to drift to the tiger that sat at his side. With the unfortunately high level of importance this meeting held, Sun Ce had been forced to come along as well. Him being the rowdier of the two made him also be the one less interested in tactics such as these. His way was always, 'Take the soldiers, storm their main camp, kill the officers, and hold dinner in their new dining room.' Not the best of strategies, but he wasn't the strategist, thankfully, and so he didn't need to think about anything other than strength and will.

Yu cocked his head to the side slightly as the frown faded from his friend's face. A gleam of amusement lit up the man's eyes, and he was slightly surprised when he turned to look at him.

Gesturing his head towards the door, Ce made a sign that it would be rather easy for them to escape while everyone was so engrossed in the conversation. The strategist shook his head fiercely, turning his head back to the conversation the other officers were having and making an example of listening.

"…and then we could flood their main camp, and they'd all be dead…"

"Really, it's not going to be that easy, Lu Meng. You could put a little more _effort_ into your strategies. I wanted this camp unharmed. I rather like the castle…"

"How about we use fire?"

"You're not listening, Lu Xun, I want it in one piece."

Unfortunately, though, the conversation was not that interesting. He felt no enthusiasm to make up a strategy of his own, though, and soon he felt his eyes drooping.

He pictured himself outside on the grass, sitting beside the fishing pond with Ce laughing in front of him. They had escaped from the meeting, and replaced decoys in their chairs to take their place. A soldier rode up to them and informed them that Shu and Wei had destroyed each other, and that the remaining officers wanted to join Wu…

His fantasy was long lived, though, when he felt a hand snake onto his thigh.

He immediately jumped, causing a few to glance suspicious looks his way. He made a big show of listening to the conversation until their eyes wandered away.

Yu glared over at Ce, but he was staring the other way at the window as though nothing was happening. The hand moved a bit, and the strategist found the motion hard to ignore. He tried to listen to the speaking officers, but his best friend was stroking his thigh, and he had to concentrate on _not_ losing himself in the middle of a meeting.

He closed his eyes to try to ignore the shocks of electricity that were shooting through him, but only ended up having to bite back a moan. What the hell was Ce doing, anyway? When had it been decided that he could…er…do what he was doing?

Yu scowled over to his commander, but that only encouraged him, as an impish grin made its way onto his face and he moved his hand higher. The strategist held back a gasp as Ce began stroking his arousal.

His face flushed and he tired to shift away from the hand, but his moving only aroused more pleasure within him. He pretended to listen to the conversation as he tried to will the hand to stop.

"_Ce_…" He mentally cursed as he let a groan slip out. From the corner of his eye, he could see that a bright blush graced his friend's face too.

But he had bigger problems to worry about. He was afraid that if he didn't leave at that moment, he would end up either spilling himself in the middle of a meeting, or launching himself on Lord Sun Jian's sun and going at it right then in the hall.

It seemed his feet sprung up of their own will.

"Erm – excuse me, but I must take my leave." Everyone in the hall watched as he rushed out of the hall, Ce following close behind.

CYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCY

As soon as the door closed behind them, Yu launched himself on Ce, pinning him up against the wall and ravaging his mouth.

As he began to work his way don his neck, Ce said, voice thick with lust, "Wow. If I would have known you were this willing, I would have groped you during dinner a long time ago."

"Shut up." Yu growled teasingly, pushing him into the nearest room and locking the door behind them.

CYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCYCY

"Fuck, _CE_!"

Every officer in the meeting turned their heads in sheer surprise at the yell issued from just behind one of the walls. Sun Jian's expression was the most shocked, though, and several officers made a move that suggested they would catch him if he fainted.

The entire hall was in silence as more sounds ensued, everyone staring wide-eyed at the same point on the wall they knew the two men were behind.

Eventually, the lack of noise other than Ce, Yu and the bedsprings became suffocating, and someone had to say something before everyone suddenly dropped dead from shock…no one seemed to be breathing, either…

"Heh heh, how about that, eh?" Gan Ning laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "I guess you won't be expecting any heirs from that son…"

The conversation continued hesitantly, and when everyone was dismissed, not one person went searching for Sun Ce and his strategist…

FIRSTONESHOTEVERHEHMORETOFOLLOWTHOUGH

Well, I hope everything was all right. Was the rating too high – should I lower it? I'd really appreciate suggestions for everything from my writing style to character personalities. If you don't want my crap stories on the site, then make me write them better!

Review!


End file.
